Battle to the Top
by LunaHiw
Summary: BBA has a new concept for this year's World Championship. Not only established teams may enter, any team with 4 members may enter the World Championship. OddSquad (4 girls from all over the world) sees their chance at battling big opponents. Setting out on their road towards future battles, they somehow run into the current World Champions - The Blade Breakers.
1. Through That Door

The cool air hit them like a wall as soon as they stepped through the automatic doors. Luna slowed down and came to a stop just a few steps into the room.

"Guys" she said, her voice trembling slightly with excitement. Her newfound teammates turned and looked at her. "This is it. This is our chance." She smiled at each one of them with spark in her eyes. Dree with her green eyes, spiky fringe, and dark red hair that was shorter in back and grew longer in the front. Silvý with her long black hair that ended at the middle of her back and always covered her left eye, leaving only one of her Periwinkle blue eyes visible. And then Amara, her long, turquoise locks falling straight over her bum and her yellow eyes shining as bright as her smile.

"Let's do our best" Luna nodded to them, still with the spark in her clear blue eyes.

"We can do this!" Amara exclaimed, putting her hands on Dree's and Silvý's shoulders. Dree smiled back at her, nodding sharply once. Silvý's blue eyes glanced over at the two of them, her facial expression remaining neutral.

"Let's just go and register" Silvý said, turning around and walking towards their destination. Amara looked at her remaining teammates, and with a half smile, she shrugged. With smiles remaining, they all followed their withdrawn teammate.

Luna was so excited she felt like throwing up, exploding and running a marathon all at once. This was indeed their chance. This year the BBA had decided to throw a different kind of World Championship, one where anyone could enter, anyone who had a team. There would be a huge collection of teams from all over the world coming to Japan for this, and competing in the preliminary rounds. And as soon as the preliminary rounds had started, then it was only skill that determined the outcome.

They could go however far. Only their abilities were the limits and the thought of that made her body fill up with energy like nothing else.

"Team name?" a creaky voice interrupted Luna's thoughts. They had reached the registration office without her even noticing. She laughed a bit at her own absentmindedness and hoped that none of the others had noticed.

"OddSquad" Dree said confidently, putting her hand on her hip. The wrinkly old lady sitting by the desk noted it down on the forms; It was evidently not the weirdest name she'd heard.

"Team leader?" she continued her sequence of questions. There was a silence as all of the members just stared at the lady. They hadn't really discussed leadership since they joined together. They all glanced at each other, kind of like they were expecting a leader to pop out from behind one of them.

"That'd be you, right, Luna?" Dree said looking at the now surprised teen.

"Me?!" She exclaimed. She had never really considered herself the "leading"-type. More like the "quietly-doing-her-own-thing-in-the-background"-type of person.

"Yeah. You're the one who brought us all together after all" Dree smiled. Probably trying to encourage her friend, but the smile just made Luna think that she had some kind of mischievous plan. "Besides. We can just switch the leader later on."

Luna took a deep breath and a step forwards.

"Okay. So I'm the temporary leader" Luna clarified. The old woman simply returned a calm "okay" and looked at her papers once again. As soon as the woman looked away, Luna looked down on the ground, slightly pulling at the pointy fringe in front of the bridge of her nose – a habit she had gotten into after she had cut of her long, dark brown hair and made it into the boy-short cut that it was now.

"Full name, age and nationality?" the raspy voice asked as the woman once more looked up at Luna.

"Em… Luna Meurke, 18 years old. Swedish." As soon as the words had left her mouth, the lady was scribbling them down on the paper. When she was done, she looked at the next person, expecting the same information.

"Dree Forest. 18 years. Swedish."

"Amara Nephele. 19. New Zealand."

"Silvý Ilary Kent. 17. Italy."

The woman pressed a few buttons on the computer, took their pictures, wrote a few more things, and out came their credentials. Turning and looking at Luna she stretched out her hand holding a paper.

"This paper is important. Do not lose it." Luna nodded sharply in reply, took the paper and put it safely in her surprisingly well organized backpack.

"Now these are your nametags" She handed out small paper cards covered with plastic and a string attached to it to its rightful owner. Each card had their name, age, nationality and picture on it. "These cards are what allows you to wander in this arena as much as you want. You are also free to utilize the training facilities in here, and if nothing else is taking up the main hall you are allowed to have practice matches in the Beyblade arenas in there. However, anyone who is not wearing one of those cards that is found further inside than the entrance will be thrown out. The preliminary rounds start Monday next week, the first groups and times to compete in will be released this Friday. All the information you need is written on that paper you just received. Understood?"

"Understood" Luna answered, nodding politely. Turning around to her teammates a smile grew on her lips. "Wanna explore?"

"Heck yeah" Dree smirked back. Amara nodded eccentrically behind her and a small smile snuck up on Silvý's lips for the first time since they had arrived at the stadium.

They were just approaching one of the entrances to the main arena when a familiar sound echoed between the walls of the empty corridor. The whirring of spinning blades and the clashing of attack rings.

"Should we check out the competition?" Dree smirked and a range of smiles swept over all of their faces as they headed towards the door.

Luna's heart felt like it stopped for a seconds, and her legs did indeed stop. They had all came to a halt just a few steps into the big room. Why?

Because the current world champions were in there.

The Blade Breakers.

* * *

Thank you for reading. This is my first Fanfiction in... many years. I decided to start writing it because I want to become better at writing. Comments and critique are welcome! ^^


	2. The World Champions Are!

They had all stopped. There didn't seem to be anything else any of them could do in the moment of surprise. After that moment though, when they had all started to gather their thoughts, that's when their actions started to differ. Amara immediately sprinted forward towards the stadium they were battling in, wearing the biggest, most excited grin either of the others had ever seen. Ilary's posture rose as she took a deep breath and you could almost see the fire that had been lit in her eyes – a refuelled determination shining out of them. Luna took an excited step forward, just to shrink down almost immediately; She didn't want to bother them, or seem obtrusive. At the same time, Dree was looking at them, making a strange face that seemed to say "Hm". She then turned towards Luna and smiled, a hint of nervous in it.

"They're already going there so…"

As Amara ran up to the stadium with her admiring eyes fixed on the bladers in mid-battle, the two bladers exchanged looks between one another about the newly arrived team. Tyson's eyes smiled. He liked the attention after all, and didn't mind her admiring. Kai on the other hand just glanced at him, annoyed that his sparring partner's focus was being divided. To prove his point, Kai quickly struck Tyson's blade while his eyes were on the girls. The silver white blade dashed across the stadium, and up towards its owner, where it was quickly caught by a gloved hand.

"Oh, come on, Kai. We have an audience. We should have given them a show!" Tyson pouted, as eager to impress as usual.

"Then you shouldn't have lost concentration" Kai commented, voice slightly icy, as he caught his own Beyblade. A rosy colour snuck up on Tysons' cheeks as he turned his head, obviously embarrassed by his teammates comment.

"So who are you guys?" Max said as he and Ray came around the stadium to be able to see their new viewers. Spinning to face them, Amara's smile grew even more.

"We're the OddSquad!" she proclaimed, gesticulating towards the others. Luna suddenly felt very embarrassed over the name she had chosen so carelessly, and as she looked down on the plastic covered floor she could feel her cheeks heating.

"You're a new team?" Ray asked, looking at them calmly and kindly.

"Yup. Just registered" Dree answered him, having dragged Luna closer to the champions. She herself was rather nervous, but she used everything in her power not to seem so – unlike her frozen friend whom she held the arm.

"First competition?" Tyson smiled at them, jumping down from the podium the stadium was on. Ilary's reason – unlike Luna's – for staying quiet was not nervousness. She carefully looked at all the members at the team as they interacted with them.

"Y-yes." Luna answered after a hit in the back from Dree, quickly looking at the ones she was answering. "We're actually an entirely new team…" She nervously looked down at the floor again, too nervous to do anything else. Ray laughed, slightly nervous himself, due to her nervousness. Tyson on the other hand seemed to soak in the fact that someone acted so nervous because of him. "However." Everyone else looked at her in surprise at the sudden steadiness of her voice. She looked up at them again, this time with a determination in the eyes slightly hidden beneath her fringe. "That doesn't mean we're not going to a challenge."

Dree and Amara smiled, confident in their teammate's new confidence. Even onto Ilary's lips did a small smile sneak. At least now they didn't appear as incompetent.

Even the champions smiled, happy to be challenged.

"In that case" Max said, looking at his teammates.

"We'll be looking forward to meeting you in the finals" Ray finished his sentence, three of them smiling towards their new opponents.

Now even Kai came down from the podium and looked at the girls, not quite as impressed by them as his teammates.

"I hope you can keep what you're saying then" he said, looking straight at them. "It's not going to be easy." He looked at all of them, each at a time, but when his eyes reached Ilary, they rested a little longer. "For example, do you have any Bit Beasts?"

"Of cause!" Amara exclaimed, being backed up by a confident smile from Dree and a confident nod from Ilary.

"I don't…" Luna whispered to herself and the floor. Her head flew up when she noticed that her team was looking right at her, scared to realize that her whisper had not been as quiet as she had thought.

Kai looked at her and almost nodded before turning towards one of the exits.

"You need to train a lot."

With those words and a wave of the hand, he made his departure.

"Don't mind him!" Max hurried to say, and they all came a little closer to Luna.

"Yeah. Kai is just very realistic" Kenny added, just joining the group after having been sitting at the stand, analysing.

"You don't need a bit beast to be a great blader" Ray added, smiling encouraging, her teammates joining in.

"I know" she smiled carefully. "You think I'd join a world competition without knowing that?" She looked at the people around her with a bit of teasing smile. She then smiled properly at them. "Thanks."

A little further away, Kai turned to have one last look at the group by the stadium.

"There is something familiar about that girl" he said quietly, inspecting Ilary one last time before turning around and walking towards his private training.

"Don't even think for a second that we're not going to be a match in the tournament because of that." Everyone's eyes turned towards the black haired girl, slightly surprised as that was first time she had actually spoken until now. Recovering from the chock the fastest, Tyson clenched his fist and smiled towards her.  
"Not a chance!" he answered.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my second chapter! It's kind of late right now... thus, if there's anything that I've done incorrectly please do tell me. I also welcome constructive criticism! ^^


	3. Off to Training

"I've got an idea." Amara smiled a little at the girls sitting around the table of the small restaurant they had gone to for dinner.

"An idea of what exactly?" Ilary looked at the golden eyed girl just as confused as the other two, but had been the first to respond. Amara just looked back at her, then at the other girls, all the while she was lightly biting her lower lip. She took a deep breath and sat up straight.

"I have this friend" she started, noticeably unsure of how to express what she was about to explain. "He came to New Zealand a few years back for an exchange programme. We were the family he lived with. He's a really nice guy so when he left I would sometimes keep in touch with him and his wife." She smiled at them, apparently thinking that what she just said had cleared things up. The other three did not agree. "I contacted him again since I was going to come here anyway, and he told me that if we'd like to we could go to their cabin, since they're not living there now."

"Sounds great" Ilary started. "But we don't exactly have time for a vacation right now."

"No, of course not!" Amara responded, laughing. "But the house is up on the mountains and it would be a great place to train until the tournament starts next week."

"Hm, a bit of a training camp doesn't seem like a bad idea!" Dree answered. "I'm not particularly keen on getting back into nowhere, but it is a good idea for training."

Luna smiled. Dree had grown up on a farm outside of an already small town, and Luna knew very well that Dree wasn't actually the country-side kind of person.

"Sounds great" Luna added. "Besides, I've always wanted to see the Japanese mountains anyway."

"And what do you think, Ilary?" Amara asked, not wanting to exclude anyone.

"As long as I can get some proper training done, I'm fine with it." Ilary picked up her cup of tea, starting to drink it.

"Great!" Amara exclaimed, smiling brightly. "I already checked how to get there, just in case. So we can leave tomorrow morning!"

The sound of steps on pebbles stopped abruptly when – in front of the group – a two floor building with big windows facing the small lake became visible. The word "cabin" that had been used to describe the residence previously all of a sudden seemed very inappropriate. What was now in front of them could be described as nothing other than a small mansion, and they all stood awestruck, unable to do anything but stare.

"Whom exactly is your friend, Amara?" Dree turned her head slightly in Amaras direction, without taking her eyes of the house.

"I… I'm starting to wonder that myself…" She laughed slightly, and fumbled with getting the keys she had been given earlier that morning out of her jeans. With an awkward silence they followed her up to the big, wooden door, and as she put the keys in the lock, turned the key and pushed the door open, it slid open soundlessly with ease.

They stepped inside the hallway. In front of them was a big open space – seemed like most of the first floor had been made into this room – and in it was both a very fancy kitchen, and a living room area with a big couch, a TV, and several very puffy armchairs. That which should have been a wall in the direction that the couch was facing was instead a wall of windows, showing the scenery of the lake and the forest and mountain behind it. On the opposite side from which they came in was a door, leading to one of several yet to be discovered bedrooms.

"Let's check this place out!" Amara smile at the rest of the group, kicked off her shoes and threw her bag by one of the walls, before running into the spacious room.

After a while of everyone running – apart from Ilary, who was simply casually walking – around in the building, they had discovered most of it. Among those things were the bedroom across from the entrance, the two bathrooms, the other two bedrooms upstairs, a library, and a room inexplicitly filled with different kinds of tea. After a little bit of discussion it had been decided on how they would all sleep the coming nights. Dree and Luna were to share the double bedroom upstairs while Ilary and Amara would take one each of the other two. During their planning, sitting in the puffy armchairs and couch, Ilary had told them that she had made her own training routine, with a list of different exercises for them to do. After a quick lunch, they started their new training, which they all continued with until the sloppily made dinner, after which they crashed in their respective beds.

It was early morning. The rays shone through the big windows of living room when Luna tip-toed down the stairs. The house was quiet, in the way that it is when there isn't anyone awake. The only thing was, Luna knew that someone was awake. When she had woken up, Dree had not been in the bed next to her, and as she reached the end of the stairs she could see her friends laying in the couch with her phone.

"Couldn't sleep?" Luna asked. Dree looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, but why are you up?" Dree knew that Luna normally slept for a long time. She had once tried to wake her friend up and had gotten a stare that she had since tried to avoid.

"I wanna go out and train?"

"Now?" The disbelief in Dree's voice was so obvious that Luna couldn't help to laugh slightly.

"Yeah. I want go into the mountains today and train a bit on my own" Luna answered, tilting her backpack forward for her friend to see. "Thought it was a good idea to get an early start then."

"By yourself?" Dree's voice had worry in it, just as it always did when it came to Luna doing something on her own. Luna rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine." Dree didn't seem very convinced. "Besides, the worst thing I could walk into in the Japanese mountains is monkeys."

"Fine. But be back by tonight, ok?" Luna rolled her eyes once more, but smiled and nodded all the same. "Otherwise I'll come out there and find you myself."

While laughing at her friend, knowing she was serious, Luna went to the kitchen and got the supplies for the day.

And with that she was walking towards the mountain.

* * *

Thank you for reading my 3:rd chapter! If you have any comments or anything like that, feel free to comment.


	4. On the Mountain Side

The air was growing thin. Luna had been walking since early morning and it was now approaching mid-day. She had put a considerable distance between herself and the cabin they were staying in. In fact, she was approaching the highest part of the mountain. In the beginning the terrain had been very pleasant and she had soaked in the serenity of the trees, birds, and the many different kinds of plants. What was now surrounding her on the other hand was far less picture perfect. The tall trees had been exchanged with boulders and high slopes that more than anything resembled cliffs by now.

There was still green growing around the rugged terrain when she sat down at a sizable rock to eat her lunch. Her legs ached and she was out of breath from her brisk climb as she was looking out from the mountain side. The weather was nice that day and the few clouds that were creating puffy shadows on the forest and mountains below. Luna couldn't help but smile as she bit into the sandwich she had been carrying with her. It was strange to see the shape that the clouds made on the ground. Strange to think that if she had been down there, all she would have thought was that it had gotten cloudy. She would never have considered how she would have been standing in a cloud-shaped shadow. She ate her sandwiches quickly and despite eating them all she could still feel her stomach complaining for more food.

She took a deep breath of the clear mountain air before pushing off from the rock and continuing her climb. She just wanted to go a bit higher up. And then, when she had found somewhere good, she'd start her training.

Not too long after that, when there had ceased to be any green, Luna came across a formation in the stone, a hollowing which strangely resembled a Beyblade stadium. In it, however, were not the typical open bey-stadium but many rocks shot up all over the place.

"It would be so hard to manoeuvre in this kind of place." Luna smirked, she'd always loved a challenged. "Well, I'll never know unless I try."

She quickly pulled out her launcher and placed her Beyblade on it. Just before she was about to launch, she slumped slightly and made a face.

"Ergh. I have got to stop talking out loud to myself." She then send her Beyblade shooting straight into the middle of the stones.

Several hours later the swirring of a Beyblade could still be heard on the mountain. Several of the rocks in the hollowing had been cracked or broken overall, and pieces of them were laying all over. Luna was sweating all over due to the intense training and concentration, and she could feel her energy depleting. Having decided that she were only to go on training for a little while longer, she tried her best in keeping up her pace for the remainder of the time.

It was because of this determination that she didn't hear the small stone fall from the plateau just a bit behind her. She didn't notice when yet another one fell from the higher plateau just a little bit further along. Apart from these small pieces of stone, that which slowly moved while watching Luna carefully made almost no noise whatsoever. It circled her, locking on to her every move, and when it had gotten to the end of the plateau it turned, watching her from the other side. The golden eyes narrowed. An interest had been sparked, not only to watch for protection. It closed in on her, moving so quietly that even if she hadn't been concentrating on her spinning Beyblade she would still not have been able to hear it creeping up behind her.

It wasn't until it was just a few meters away – close enough for it to reach her in just one leap – that it made a mistake. A stone wizzed away, past Luna, catching her attention. She frowned. Where could that have come from?

She turned and it leapt.

Something blurry headed towards Luna, and in shock she stumbled backwards, falling over one of the rocks. Laying on the ground, she held her breath. She was staring into a couple of big, golden eyes and the animal's warm breath touched her face. What was now standing not even half a meter in front of her was something Luna had never seen before. It was a feline, that much she was sure of. As big as a tiger and body as a cougar, but with the mane of a lion. The ears, alert and interested, with tufts on the tips. It opened its mouth slightly as it tilted its head, which exposed the big fangs. It reached forwards with its big head. Luna stiffened even more, but all it did was sniff her. It didn't seem hostile in the least, and Luna instinctively relaxed. It withdrew once more, looking her straight in the eye. All Luna could do was stare back. And then, as if had just told her what it was about to do, it leaned in, placing its big forehead on top of her own.

 _Denzer._

Luna opened her eyes as the big cat moved its immense head. After looking at her once more, it seemed to nod and calmly started to walk right beside her, towards something behind her. Slowly, Luna as well turned towards the animal. As it reached her Beyblade – now laying still just a few meters away – it stopped. Carefully it placed its paw on her blue Beyblade, then then something that shocked Luna even more than the previous events occurred. The animal started to glow, slowly, but the light growing so strong it was almost impossible for Luna to keep watching it. All of a sudden the light started fading, being absorbed into her Beyblade. And with that she was left sitting on the plateau by herself, staring into thin air.

After a few seconds Luna dashed up from the ground, grabbing her Beyblade. Where there had used to be a plain white surface in the middle of her blade, there was now an image of the animal imprinted. Luna took a shallow breath, feeling tears almost emerging from her eyes.

"Denzer." As soon as she had uttered the word, she looked at the blade surprised at what she had just said. "I guess that is your name then."

A huge smile spread on her face, and she dashed up from the ground, collecting her things, and grabbing her bag. With the backpack still in hand she rushed down the mountain, heading towards her friend in the cabin as the sun was setting.

* * *

Yo! Thank you for reading! Sorry that this chapter only contained Luna. I'm gonna try and include more of the other characters in the next chapter. If you have any comments or wishes or anything at all to say feel free to comment. Again, thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

"Dreeeeeeeeeeeee!" Luna was shouting her friend's name as she ran through the door of the borrowed cabin. Dree herself was waiting inside it, leaning against the couch with her arms crossed. Her green eyes pierced her friend as she entered.

"You're late."

"Yes, yes. Never mind that!" Luna was too excited and too out of breath from the climb down the mountain to actually care about her friend's annoyance. She stretched forward the hand that was still clutching the dark blue Beyblade for her friend to watch. "Look!"

Dree reluctantly looked at the Beyblade. Her face went from cross to surprised to a smile appearing on her lips. Luna nodded excitedly, her own face just a big smile.

"You got a bit beast?" Dree took the Beyblade from her, inspecting the feline imprinted on it. She smirked. "You're a kitten."

Luna pouted, suddenly blushing furiously. She snatched the Beyblade back from her friend.

"I'm not a kitten!"

Dree chuckled at her friend. She was adorable when she blushed.

"How did this happen anyway?"

"How did what happen?" Amara's voice could be heard from the top of the stairs. She was looking down on them, smiling excitedly as she took the stairs two steps at a time. "I heard someone screaming from upstairs so I thought I'd check what's going on."

"Luna's found a bit beast." Dree pointed towards Luna, smiling proudly. Luna nodded excitedly once more. She was still quite out of breath and sweating ferociously. Amara's face turned into a huge smile and she ran up to the panting girl.

"Really?! Congratulations!" She looked between the other two. "Now we're even closer to winning."

"Now tell" Dree demanded, still curious as to how she had gotten it. Luna took a deep breath and sat down on the armrest of the couch.

"It walked up to me" she started, her face showing how incredible she thought it was. The others stared at her.

"It what?" Amara asked. Luna handed her the Beyblade for her to look at.

"It walked up to me" she repeated. "I thought it was going to eat me at first!" Luna giggled slightly. "Then it… shone up and disappeared into my Beyblade."

The two girls burst out laughing. That sounded about right with how they'd gotten their bit beasts themselves.

A sound could be heard from on top of the stairs once more. Ilary had been spending some time in the unusual tea room, going through all the different kinds of tea. Hearing the ruckus from downstairs, she had decided to investigate what it was all about.

"What happened?"  
"I got my bit beast!" Luna answered smiling big. Ilary looked at her a bit surprised, then smiled small. They'd have a better chance now.

"Congratz." She nodded to the Beyblade. "What're you gonna call it?"

"Denzer" Luna answered quickly. The girls looked at her, their faces clearly showing what they wanted to ask. Luna simply shrugged. "He told me."

They laughed once more, even Ilary.

"How do you feel?" Dree asked Luna from the seat next to her on the bus. She smiled back at her.

"Stronger."

"Really? 'Cause I just feel sore." Amara answered as her head popped up from the row behind them.

"Good" Ilary answered from the seat next to Amara. "That means we've been doing something right."

The four of them had gotten a bit closer during the previous days. They had left on the Tuesday morning for the cabin and had been training rigorously the following days. They had all agreed that going back by Friday to check the results as to who they would battle first was a good idea. That was the reason why the bus ride now felt so excruciatingly long and why they all stirred impatiently in their seats.

As soon as the bus stopped at the station, the four of them hurried off, rushing towards the stadium. They had gone off at the station closest to the stadium, and thus it didn't take long for them to once again enter into the air conditioned entrance hall.

The room was – unlike when they had gotten there a few days before – filled to the brim with people, who wanted to see whom they were going battle first. The air was buzzing with conversations and excitement. They had to fight their way to the board – causing Luna to almost be left behind several times, but Dree had kept a firm hand in hers so not to lose her. Finally, they reached the board and looked up on it.

There would be three groups: one Veterans VS Veterans and two Amateurs VS Amateurs. From each group 3 teams would proceed to a finale, where the actual world champions would be decided. It was quite obvious that the BBA had been overwhelmed by the huge number of contestants that decided to join and they had been forced to have several of the matches at the same time.

The four of them had been placed in group 3 and their first match would be on Monday morning. They all felt the familiar electricity in their stomachs at the thought of it and as they glanced at each other, they all smiled confidently. They could do it. They would do it.

A little further away another group of people were standing. Four of them, seemingly to be around their age, nodding at each other, while the other three were a bit older. Their parents? No, that might be too old. Siblings maybe? Either way, they were all looking up at the group two board, already seeming to plan their strategies.

At one point, Ilary glanced over at the group, only to have one of them – a guy around 20 in age with a black fringe stylishly falling over his forehead above his clear blue eyes – stared back at her intensely. She frowned slightly. Something felt a little bit off, a gnawing feeling in her stomach.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait again! I hope you enjoyed reading this and thank you so much for reading. If you have any comments or anything at all, feel free to comment. Thank you again. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again. Sorry for the incredibly long wait. I finally have a program to write in! (I even tried to write this chapter on postits on the computer...) Anyway, hopefully, the updates should come a little more frequently now ^^ Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. The day before they had checked whom their first opponent would be, thus, they were now all excited, burning to start their first match. After their intensive, collaborative training in the mountains, they had all somehow agreed - without actually speaking to one another - that training on their own for the weekend might be a good idea. Luna and Dree had gone off on their own, exploring her new Bitbeast. Ilary on the other hand, none of the others really knew where she'd disappeared off to. Amara on the other hand had eaten her breakfast so quickly in excitement that she almost didn't see the others before they came to eat themselves. She had then smiled one of her bright, contagious smiles and hopped off the chair. With a simple "I'm going to the forest to train!" she dashed out the cafeteria.

Of course, inside central Tokyo there is no forest. Which is why she had now found her way to the closest park. She had done so out of cheer luck. As she had exited the hotel she had stopped, taking in a deep breath. Feeling the breeze, she had decided on a direction and simply walked. As she found the park, its many trees standing out among the harsh concrete buildings of the city, an even bigger smile had spread across her face. She had gripped her Beyblade tightly and walked into the park. Soon enough, she had found a good place to practice - it was out of the crowds and a nice wind flowed through there. She was probably not allowed to be there, but it wasn't something she had thought of as she wandered among the plants of the park.

Now, her Beyblade was dashing amongst the trees, avoiding and spinning around them. It almost looked as if her blade was dancing among the obstacles. It continued to do so for a long time, Amara only taking breaks once in a while to drink something or re-launch her Beyblade. As it was nearing noon, the sun standing high in the late June sky, she was starting to get hungry. But... just a little more?

"You're fast!" came a voice suddenly from behind her, vibrating amongst the sound of her Beyblade. She jumped lightly in surprise, turning around to see who had snuck up on her. She smiled big, both in happiness and in wonder as she saw him. In front of her stood the reigning word champion, Tyson Granger.

"Thanks!" she answered with a bright smile. Her blade returned to her, jumping into her hand again before she looked up at him once more. Then, she blinked a few times in confusion, having realised something. What was he doing there? How had he found her?

She was distracted from her thoughts as he grinned widely and snickered. He stepped a little closer to her, bringing his hand to his own Beyblade.

"How about a friendly match?"

Amara blinked again. She had _not_ expected him to say that. She then smiled her contagious smile once more and held up her Beyblade towards him.

"Definitely!"

She'd have the chance to battle one of the champions before their first match had even started. How lucky was she?!

Both Tyson and herself got into starting positions - no signal needed to clarify it. They both smiled excitedly, then began the countdown together. In the next moment, both of their blades were spinning over the sandy ground, causing smoke. Amara was smiling excitedly, that is, until Tyson spoke.

"Since I'm the world champ, I'll let you go first" he told her with a smile and an expression that said that he really did think that he was going her a favour. Amara almost pouted. She didn't want his pity. She wanted a fair fight.

"You'll regret that" she told him as her Beyblade suddenly crashed into his. Tyson yelped lightly, taken aback as his own blade bounced back over the sand. It was then Tyson's turn to pout. Apparently, he was regretting it. Amara giggled, a warm sound that simply conveyed her excitement for their battle. Quickly, her blade hit into his again. After another slightly pout from Tyson, his blade began to counter, actually forcing hers back. She frowned lightly and began to avoid, attacking as her blade was almost dancing around his, much like it had during her training earlier.

Their battle continued, both of them attacking and avoiding as much as they could. Amara had an advantage with her agility, but did, inevitably, lose in the end, without causing too much of a mess around them.

Amara pouted deeply. She had lost...

"You're not bad!" Tyson's voice came after a moment though, laughing it's way through the air. At that, she pouted even more, but then couldn't help but smile at him.

"You think so?"

"Yeah! But I'm still the world champ."

"For now" Amara added, her eyes burning with a fierce flame. She'd get better; and besides, neither of them had actually used their Bit Beasts. Tyson blinked, then smirked.

"I'll meet you in the finals then."

"Definitely!" Amara smiled brightly in answer. _Knnrr~_ She blinked, then giggled. "Right. Lunch."

"Then let's eat" Tyson answered at once, the thought of food making him almost as excited as the thought of a Beybattle.

"Then, do you have any lunch?" Amara asked, a slightly teasing glint in her eyes.

"Em... no" admitted Tyson, blushing lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "You?"

"Nope!" Amara laughed.

"Then why are you so happy...?"

"'Cause we can just go and buy something to eat" answered Amara, smiling. She then looked a little shyer. "You... wanna come a long?"

"Yeah sure!" smiled Tyson and placed back his blade in its pocket. "As long as there's food."

"Haha, great" laughed Amara and began to gather up her things. It didn't take long before they were on their way out of the park, to the closest restaurant.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Any comment/critique is welcomed if you want to give it! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello! There's a new chapter! I'm going to try and keep this pace (or around this) with new ones. Thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Her teammates had barely believed her as Amara told them about her run in with the world champion during their dinner that night. They stared at her with wide eyes and gaping mouths.

"You ran into _Tyson_?" Dree asked, an eyebrow raised. She obviously thought that the girl was pulling her leg.

"By _luck_?" Luna asked, seemingly believing her but in disbelief of the coincidences that needed to have occurred for that to happen. Amara nodded excitedly, not speaking as her mouth was full of food at that point. Their training had made her so hungry...

"And you trained _together_?" Ilary asked, staring at her new teammate. Was that a hint of jealousy in her eyes? Or maybe it was an even stronger desire to improve?

"Yeah!" Amara answered, having just swallowed. "We had a battle, ate lunch and then we kept battling for a while!"

"So how did it go?" Ilary asked at once, wondering about the results of the battle. Amara pouted, crossing her arms.

"I couldn't beat him!" she huffed back as an answer. Dree shrugged lightly.

"Well, he is the world champion" she pointed out.

"We'll still get stronger before we get to battle them again" Luna encouraged her teammates shyly. They weren't out of the game yet just because of that loss. They all smiled back at her. They knew they'd grow further.

After having eaten and slept like they'd been hit by something very hard and heavy the team once again headed out to their individual training. During their last day of normal practice before the tournament started, they all actually went their own ways. Dree to the training room in the stadium, Luna in an alley where people didn't really walk by, Amara in the park once more and Ilary...

Well, Ilary had headed out and now stood underneath a bridge, away from sight. The sound of her Beyblade vibrated between the bridge walls. The occasional _bang!_ and _clang!_ also popped in once in a while. Rather often actually. It was caused by her Beyblade crashing into empty cans, a wooden box, or even a few, surprisingly big rocks. Each time it hit one of them, what she hit flew of, into the wall. Then, her blade continued to the next obstacle, crashing mercilessly into it. That was what was causing the echoing sound. And probably, that sound was what had caught the attention of the person who was now standing from afar, watching her closely.

Ilary showed absolutely no intent of stopping, or even slowing down her intensive training. Not until she got _exactly_ where she wanted to be. However, suddenly, she froze. In the next moment, her Beyblade was flying towards the person watching her.

 _Clash!_

The other person's Beyblade intercepted hers, stopping it before it reached him. Both of their blades swirled back to their respective owners. The owners themselves glared coldly at each other.

"Tell me why you're watching me" Ilary demanded at once. The boy smiled calmly back at her, the kind of smile that says that he is self confident and he probably has the skills to match up to that confidence. He neared her calmly.

"I was simply walking by" he answered, as calm as before. Ilary frowned lightly. She recognised him. Somehow, there was just something with his stylishly fixed, black hair and icy blue eyes. Where had she seen him before..? Ah!

"Don't even try" Ilary scuffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I saw you at the stadium when the matches were posted. You were spying on me."

The young man blinked once, apparently taken aback by either her good memory or smart guess. He then smiled again, calm, restrained, like it was something he had been taught to do.

"Like I said, I was simply walking by" he repeated once more. Ilary rose an eyebrow. Saying it again wouldn't make her believe it. "I heard you training and it sparked my interest."

"So you _were_ spying on me" concluded Ilary simply. She sighed and turned her back to him. "Leave. I prefer not to have a crowd when I train."

"No need to be so defensive" said the youngster, laughing lightly, obviously not moving anywhere. Ilary rose another suspicious eyebrow.

"Really? You haven't even told me your name."

"Well then" he continued, taking a step closer to her, his statue somehow high and proud. "I'm Kian. What's your name?"

"You telling me your name doesn't guarantee me doing the same" Ilary answered, slightly chilly. Kian gave her an almost sad smile, raising an eyebrow. After a moment or two of staring at him: "...Ilary."

"Well, _Ilary_ , you seem to have some power" Kian added, nodding calmly to the blade that was now in her hand. "In that thing."

"I don't _seem_ " Ilary answered, straightening her back as she looked at him. She didn't like being looked down upon. "I _have_."

"I guess we'll see" smiled Kian, watching her calmly, calculatingly. Ilary frowned lightly.

"You can see for yourself right now" challenged Ilary calmly, an icy fire burning in her eyes. Kian blinked, then smiled that restricted smile once more.

"Oh no" he answered at once, holding up his hands and taking a step backwards. His calm never faltered for even a second though. "If I do, my supervisors won't let me hear the end of it."

Ilary smiled slightly, somehow a little victorious, and turned her back to him. "You're backing out."

"No." Kian's eyes gleamed lightly as he looked back at her. "We'll just have to be proper and wait until we meet in the finals."

Ilary smirked lightly and turned to him again. A competitive flame had been lit not only in her eyes, but also his, even though he hid it better.

"Yeah. We'll meet there."

"I'll be looking forward to it, Ilary" Kian answered, calmly turning and leaving her alone for her training once again.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Any comment, idea or similarly is warmly welcomed. ^^_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry for the slight delay and short chapter. I've been a little busy ^^'' Also, I want to say thank you to everyone who commented. I didn't expect them all to be so nice and I'm honestly touched! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The introductions will practically be over after it.

* * *

Monday, in the time slot just before lunch, OddSquad's first battle had been placed. They all entered the big arena with excitement and varying amounts of nervousness and shyness. Luna was by far the most shy, not liking the many eyes. Dree wasn't exactly comfortable, but managed somehow. Amara was simply too excited to care about any of that. Ilary was nervous, but had enough experience from previous tournaments to handle it well.

As soon as the matches were on their way, the shyness and nervousness was as blown away. All there was, were their blades battling the opponents'. Amara's Beyblade moved quickly over the Beystadium, dancing around her opponent. It wasn't long til she had tired him out and thus, won the match. Ilary attacked the opponent mercilessly, just like she had the cans and rocks during her practice. Her battle was probably the shortest, knocking the blade out with raw power. Luna seemed uncertain, watching the attacking blade. That was until she began to use the opponent's power against them, avoiding the attacks to cause damage. Dree kept to the background to begin with, analysing. When she knew enough, she countered, beating the enemy quickly. In the end, their first round ended speedily, them having won all of the matches fairly easily.

After having shared a few, rather loud, exclamations of happiness, they all smirked at each other. Why not go and check out the other block? Looking in on their competition. They had already looked at their next opponents' battle just before their own after all, so maybe the other block could be just as interesting?

Quickly, they moved over to the other part, the room in which the group 2 matches were being held. They smiled excitedly as they entered. There was a battle on the way! But who was it? Which teams? And who seemed to be leading?

Ilary froze. That was Kian standing on one side of the Beystadium, right opposite them. The opponent's Beyblade flew out of the stadium, shattering mid-air. As his opponent was defeated, his eyes trailed up, landing on Ilary. A slight shiver ran down her spine from the sudden eye contact. Then it was gone, as was his gaze.

"Ugh, didn't it just seem like he was looking at us?" Amara asked, having noticed it too. Luna nodded slightly, feeling a bit uneasy.

A loud voice in the speakers interrupted Dree further scaring the other girls and quickly introduced the new bladers. In place of the collected Kian, a young woman – probably around 17 – by the name of Abla stepped out. She was rather short and a little round. Nonetheless, she seemed fierce and stable. Her dark brown eyes were determined and her long black hair swirled around her dark skin as she walked. Her battle was apparently about as long as Kian's had been, though her tactics very different. After wearing the opponent out, her Beyblade let out a rapid series of attacks, surrounding the opponent and destroying them almost as if she couldn't get enough of it.

Thus, the third member of the team was called out. Kama, a young man around twenty – seemingly from somewhere around India – with very handsome features walked in next. His way of strutting up to the Beystadium, looking around and the way he smiled to the audience were all very charming in some way. His green Beyblade dashed around the opponent's, crashing into them and making them lose their balance before finally pushing them out of the stadium, almost playfully so.

The final member of the team was a tall, sinewy girl, around the same age as the boy right before her. Aisling, as her name was, had long, straight, dazzling green hair and burning red eyes. Despite this – maybe due to her poor posture or unordered hair and clothes – she seemed sleepy. It was almost like she was sleepwalking towards the stadium, stretching absent-mindedly. During the battle, her Beyblade didn't do much at all. It simply stood there, tiring the opponent out until they stopped by themselves. Then, her blade jumped back into her hand and she strolled back towards the booth were she sat down, leaned to the wall and closed her eyes as if to go back to sleep.

The four girls stared in disbelief as the referee announced their team the victors. They had thought their own matches to have been quick, impressive, but this... This was something else. Maybe it was just the opponents that were weak. But... what if it was not? They glanced at one another, unsure, until Ilary suddenly turned around, beginning to walk away.

"I'm going to train."

The girls blinked, taken aback. Luna suddenly yelped and ran after her.

"I'm coming with you!"

"Me too!" Amara's voice could be heard brightly after them.

"Yeah. We'll get stronger if we train together" Dree answered as she followed them calmly.

* * *

Hello again! Thank you for reading. Any comment or well-intended criticism is welcomed.


End file.
